


A happy new year

by robroninmydreams



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Cute Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robroninmydreams/pseuds/robroninmydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron is tired of Gordon and decides to join adam and victorias new years eve party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A happy new year

"Aaron love where are you heading? We havent even eaten yet?" Chas said as aaron left the table and walked toward the door. 

'Should i tell mum the trurth now or should i just leave her and Gordon for tonight' Aaron thought before he said "im headed to adam and vics, i just wanna spend some time away from Gordon alright"

Aaron went to victorias , he was surprised when he got in there it was only Adam,Andy, and then Robert.

"What is Robert doing here vic? You know we dont excactly get on well?" 

"Im sorry Aaron but Rob doesnt have anywhere else to go and hes my brother so if you cant handle it i suggest you just leave,i dont want any trouble tonight okay"

Aaron just wanted Robert out of the way because he didnt want any feelings to come back  
"Yeah alright sorry , i get it"

Robert looked at Aaron , Aaron looked at Robert , they just looked at eachother without saying anything until the others went outside to watch some sort of a concert that was taking place in the village.

"Aaron ?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we friends?"

"What do you mean ?"

"I think you know what that means aaron"

Aaron looked frustrated at robert "ehm yeah i guess so kind of" 

Robert smiled at aaron "thats good then, you want a beer?" 

"Yeah thanks" Aaron said as he sat down on the sofa

Robert went to sit down next to aaron , when he handed him his beer their hands touched "sorry.. i" Robert said quite nervously

"No look rob its alright, and actually i was wondering if you and i could try and go on date or somtheing next year ?" Aaron said with a big smile

Robert was surprised at aarons suggestion but smiled and said" yeah i would really like that aaron"

They watched tv for some hours and then Robert noticed the time (23.59)

Aaron noticed it too 

The lady on the tv show started to coundt down "10...9...8..7...6" Robert looked at Aaron and leant in close to his face "5...4...3...2" 

Aaron did the same and thought'fuck it its new years eve' "1..happy new year"

Aaron closed their gap and afterward he was overwelmed with feelings , feeling butterflyies in his stomach

Robert smiled shy at aaron "happy new year aaron"

Aaron hugged robert and said "happy new year robert"


End file.
